In the telecommunications sector in particular, the line-conducted emissions emitted from a fan can result in disruptions that are perceptible, for example, as troublesome noise during telephone calls. The telecommunications sector therefore requires fans having a low level of low-frequency line-conducted emissions. This is advantageous for standard motors as well.